When Disaster Strikes Laugh?
by PurpleOrchids98
Summary: "I had a feeling that the moment Kendall said that nothing would go wrong, that something will surely go wrong. And it turned out that I was right..." Logan maybe right, but Carlos isn't the type of person who stays down because of simple technicalities.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, I must inform you that I'm not PurpleOrchids98. So, if you're wondering why, we decided to write a story together. So, for this chapter, it's my turn and for the next it will be her. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything familiar.

_**Logan POV**_

I told _him_. I told _them_ this was a bad idea. But they just had to ignore me and even persuade me to join me by using my weakness, money.

"Logan!"

"I'm coming!"

And now, I'm the one who's suffering the consequences of their actions when I specifically told them that I didn't want to get involved in the first place.

*Flashback*

"Hmmm . . . Class, it seems that I have forgotten the worksheets you will answer. Just give me a few minutes to fetch it. And while I'm gone, I want the class to be silent. If I hear even a whisper from the other side of this door, every single one of you will get twice the amount of homework I usually give. Understood?"

"Yes, ."

The moment she left, chairs were turned and a mixture of giggles and babble filled the room. A girl I didn't know stood up and told us that she would warn us if Ms. Collins was near.

Since I didn't want to disobey Ms. Collins and get in trouble, I grabbed the book I bought which I didn't have time to start because of rehearsals. Just as I was about to open the book, I heard and felt my chair screech and move. Soon, I was lifted up and dropped back in my chair. I was now facing Kendall.

"Hey Logan." They all smiled innocently.

I knew that if they started smiling like that, it meant that they were concocting a plan that _will _cause trouble and they want me to join them.

"No, no, no. I _do not _ . . ." I made a motion with my hands indicating everything that they were thinking of doing, "Want to be involved in whatever you're planning. Goodbye." I lifted my chair and went back to my previous position.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa."

I plopped down on my seat, propped my book up and buried myself in the first page.

"Oh, come on. We haven't even hold told you." Kendall reasoned out.

"All of your plans will get us all in trouble. Frankly, I think it's a miracle that we still haven't ended up in jail." I looked up.

"Thanks to you." James smiled.

"And that's why we need you." Kendall explained.

I rolled my eyes and went back to reading. Sure, they're my friends but unlike them, I already have a cringe filled life and I don't want to add another embarrassing moment if the plan fails. And besides, we're _this close_ to being sent to jail, I don't want to push it any further and actually end up there because of another stupid plan.

"That's it. Desperate times call for drastic measures. I didn't want to Logan, but you forced me. Carlos!" I heard Kendall say.

My eyes widened in realization and I groaned. Not Carlos and his eyes. Nobody could resist Carlos' eyes. And Kendall was going to use it against me. I lifted my book higher to cover my face and theirs as well.

"Look at me, Logan. You know you want to." Carlos cooed.

"Says who?"

"You can't stay in that position forever." James explained.

"Oh, yes I can, watch me."

"Get the book!" Kendall instructed.

"No!" I held my book even tighter.

James, Carlos and Kendall and I were playing tug-of-war with my book. It took a few minutes before I felt the book slip from my grasp. And the moment it did, I closed my eyes as tightly as I could.

"Logan!" I heard them yell in frustration.

I smirked.

"Come on. It's not like Carlos is the snake woman in the book that melts people with her eyes." James said exasperated.

"First of all, her name is Medusa. Second, she doesn't melt people, she turns them into stone. It's basic mythology, James." I pointed to my left, thinking that that was where James stood.

"I'm Kendall."

"Whatever. I'm not opening these . . ." I pointed to my eyes. "Until you put down your weapon."

"Weapon? What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"His eyes." I pointed forward.

"My eyes? Wow. I never thought you found my eyes so . . . dangerous." James arrogantly spoke.

"No! I meant Carlos' eyes."

"Fine! Carlos?" Kendall said.

I heard a 'humph' from my right.

"You can open them now." Carlos bitterly said.

I opened my right eye first, making sure that they kept their word.

"Happy?" Kendall asked.

"No, give me my book back."

Carlos slammed the book on my desk.

"Thank you."

"Can we tell you our plan now?"

"You know, you could've told me the plan while my eyes were closed. I still would've listened." I told them.

"We . . . knew . . . that. We just didn't want to." Kendall told me.

"Yeah!" Carlos and James said together.

"So, what's the plan? Oh, and just to be clear, I'm only going to _listen _to the plan." I clarified.

"Ok. Here's the plan, after class we'll meet in the pool with at least 2 bottles of soda."

"What for?"

"Oh, I'm going to break the record for the longest and loudest burp." Carlos enthusiastically informed me.

"What? That's impossible."

"No, it's not. The person who had the longest and loudest burp didn't think so." Carlos said.

I shook my head and continued my statement.

"Do you know what soda could do to your body, particularly, your stomach, if taken in huge amounts? It has caffeine and aspartame that could cause . . ."

"Yeah, we don't care." James cut me off and stated plainly.

"Leave me out of this." I crossed my arms.

"Ms. Collins is coming." The girl told us.

"It's your choice. Oh, just something you might want to know, if we do break the record, they will pay us a huge amount of money." Kendall and the guys went back to their seats.

"Huge." James echoed.

"Money." Carlos whispered.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head.

"I really need new friends." I mumbled before turning around to face them."Fine, count me in."

"Why the change of mind?" Kendall leaned back in his seat.

"I'll be there to make sure that you guys won't do anything overly stupid because what you're doing is already stupid. . ."

"And you want to get rich." James added.

"Yeah. _But _if anything goes wrong, I wasn't part of this."

"Deal." Kendall stretched out his hand and I shook it. "And you don't have to worry about that because _nothing _will go wrong."

The doors opened and Ms. Collins went in.

"Alright, class, back to work.

*End of Flashback*

I had a feeling that the moment Kendall said that nothing would go wrong, that something will surely go wrong. And it turned out that I was right.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism and reviews are encouraged :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello, it's already me, PuprpleOrchids98 writing a POV for Carlos. After me, it's bluestring again for Logan and…it continues like that.

_**Carlos POV**_

Right after class, we met by the pool as planned. Kendall brought seven bottles of soda and James brought a staggering ten bottles. I only brought five-but, eh, what the heck? I've already got a lot. Logan brought…

"Only one?" I asked in dismay. "I thought we agreed on bringing at least two." I looked at Kendall and James who just shrugged.

"We did," Logan admitted. "But I figured you three would bring this lot so I just brought one." He handed me the bottle and I set it on the table.

I did a headcount- twenty three bottles of 1.5-liter Coke.

"That's a lot," James commented. "You sure you can finish everything?"

"Wait, wait, wait-I'm supposed to finish _everything?_"

"No, you don't," Kendall reassured me. He took ten paper cups from his backpack and set them on the table. "To explain things simply, you worry about the burps, we worry about refilling the cups and James, put that mirror down."

James pouted but did as he was told. He reached for his comb.

"James!" Kendall and I scolded.

"Oh, alright. But I'm figuring Logan's not gonna help."

I glanced at Logan who just shrugged. "Sorry, Carlos, he's right."

When the cups were full, I sat at the edge of the bench, readying myself.

"Ready, Carlos?" Kendall prompted.

"Oh, you know I am."

"Okay, then-go!"

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, I was the first one up, which meant Logan, Kendall and James owe me a corndog each. I opened the fridge, took out a carton of milk and poured it in a glass.

"Seems like the three of us owe you corndogs," Logan said appearing out of nowhere.

"Well, today _is _Fish stick Friday. So I was wondering how fish sticks and corndogs would go together." I smiled and chugged down the milk in five seconds flat. It had an odd taste to it, but I decided to ignore it.

"Ever considered breaking the world record for fastest drinker?"

I shrugged. "Maybe not in the near future. After all, I just beat the world record for longest and loudest burp."

"Beat the time by a second."

I laughed. "Hey, got the vid online already?"

Logan smiled. "Oh, yeah. Just last night. Congratulations and I'm sorry about class yesterday."

I patted him on the back. "Oh, don't worry about that, Logie. We're already used to your worrisome attitude."

And at that, Kendall and James appeared and we all started getting ready for school.

"And of course, you three should also be ready with my corndogs," I said once we were at our own seats in the classroom.

"Don't worry, we're ready," Kendall said just as Ms. Collins entered the classroom.

"Oh, and don't forget the kids who promised to pay us," I whispered to Kendall as we started the lecture.

Somewhere in between, my stomach started to hurt. Not the usual I-think-I'm-going-to-throw-up kind of stomachache. More of a I-feel-like-my-insides-are-twisting-and-like-someone-just-punched-me-in-the-gut-at-the-same-time kind of stomachache.

I hugged my stomach and put my head on the table.

I heard Ms. Collins ask me if I was fine and I wasn't sure if I answered or not. The next thing I knew. Logan was helping me to the clinic.

"Hey, you alright? You don't look so good," he told, struggling a bit to keep me upright.

"Yeah," I managed to croak. "I'm fine."

Great…I can't believe it looks like I'll be staying in bed for a week…

**Author's Note:** It's short compared to my friend's, but I hope it'll do. Reviews, criticisms and suggestions are encouraged. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey, it's me, bluestring. Sorry for the really long update, I've been busy with school and all. I hope you like this chapter :)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own anything familiar.

_**Logan POV**_

"Carlos, stay down." I pushed him back down on the bed for the probably, twenty- fifth time.

"But . . ." He sat back up.

"Carlos." I pushed him back down again.

"Why do I have to-?" He whimpered in pain.

"That's why." I covered him with a blanket. "I told you guys this was a stupid idea."

"If it was stupid, then why did you join?" He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"To make sure that you don't do anything overly stupid and you didn't. You guys just did something stupid." I sighed.

I double checked his room. There was a towel in case he sweats, a small basin in case he vomits, some rolls of tissue and a glass of water. Everything that he needed was prepared.

I decided to go out and I spotted James reading his Cuda Magazine and Kendall was next to him, texting. I sat down across them, tired of persuading Carlos to close his eyes for a while.

Kendall looked up and snapped his phone shut.

"How's Carlos?" He asked me.

"How's Carlos? How's Carlos? Oh, I don't know . . . sick?" I exasperated.

"Logan." James put down his magazine. "_You _have to chillax. As my mom used to say, stress could make you have wrinkles and wrinkles _do not_ make you pretty. That's why I don't stress out over anything."

"Yeah, you just do those weird girly screams instead." Katie said from behind me.

"No, I don't!" James argued.

"Yes, you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Guys!" Kendall and I simultaneously scolded.

"It was her fault! She started it." James pointed accusingly at Katie.

"What? No, you started it!" She hollered back at James.

"Stop fighting." Those two words from Mrs. Knight were enough for both of them to be quiet.

"Alright." She resumed with a worried tone. "How's Carlos?"

"Sick." Kendall answered her question.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. I knew that I was, let's just say, a person who doesn't like to take risks. It wasn't much of an advantage to the guys but I knew that it was a total advantage to Mrs. Knight. Because I was realistic, I was able to protect the guys from getting hurt or getting in danger, I hope.

I knew she trusted me and I let her down.

"I'm sorry. I tried my best to tell them not to. I guess my best wasn't good enough." I hung my head down in shame.

She put two fingers under my chin and lifted it. Her eyes were a mixture of relief and warmth. She smiled.

"You don't have to say sorry. I know some people who are stubborn." She cocked her head at Kendall. "He got it from his father." She whispered.

"Now, Logan, you're the doctor here. What does Carlos need?" She straightened

"Maybe, some ginger ale to settle his stomachache. It's the safest." I told her.

"Alright, doctor." She winked. "I'll be right back."

"And we'll be . . ." I saw James and Kendall through my peripherals.

"Taking care of Carlos while _I _get some food for him."

"But, but . . ." James stammered. "It's prime sun tanning time. And this . . ." He gestured to his whole body. "Has to be tanned and won't tan itself. So, bye!"

He ran outside the door leaving me speechless.

"Well . . ." Kendall started.

"Oh, no. You're the reason why Carlos is sick."

"Fine." He groaned. "I'll stay here and take care of Carlos."

"Promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll take care of Carlos. You'll check him every fifteen minutes, see if he needs anything."

"Why do you care about him so much?" He paused and smirked mischievously. "You love him don't you?"

"Kendall! How-how . . ." I stammered, trying to shake off the idea.

"Relax. I'm just kidding. You're such a girl. Taking one thing for another. I mean, you love him as a _friend_, don't you?" He laughed.

"Yeah." I breathlessly answered. "I knew that."

He shook his head and ushered me to the door.

"I promise. Now, go."

BTR

I walked briskly back home, my plastic bag full of instant corndogs swinging back and forth. Once I opened the door, I took notice of the sound. Or in my case, the lack of it.

I inspected the room. Kendall was nowhere to be found and Carlos' room was closed. Which meant, Kendall never even bothered to check Carlos.

"Wait a minute." I erased the mere thought of Kendall breaking a promise because it was very unlikely of him to do that. Maybe he just checked Carlos and closed the door so that he wouldn't be disturbed. The question now is, where is he?

I popped some corndogs in the microwave. The moment they were cooked, I placed them on a plate and walked to Carlos' room.

"Carlos? I figured you'd be hungry and I do owe you corndogs so I'm coming in." I turned the knob and the sound of groaning welcomed me in.

I almost dropped the food in hurry to get to Carlos. I threw the plate on who-knows-where and practically kicked the door open.

There he was, as white as a blank sheet of paper, bent over the toilet, vomiting. I went to his side and rubbed circles on his back until he was finished. I guided him back to his bed, put the blanket up to his chin like his parents used to do and got the plate of corndogs on the bedside lamp, which I found out landed neatly on Kendall's bed. Then, I went back to clean the mess he made.

As I flushed the toilet first and cleaned the rim, I wondered why he'd go to the bathroom when he had a small basin where he could do it. I guess he was just shy.

I picked up the balls of tissue scattered on the floor and the more I picked up, the more the tissues became coated with something that scared me more than anything else.

_Blood._

_**Author's Note: **_Reviews and constructive criticism is encouraged.


End file.
